The city of the Undead
by TopSecretZombie
Summary: The undead take over the city, the infection slowly rising, and Naruto's right in the middle of it, but that's not the problem. MaleXMale Naruto and Sasuke no Seme/Uke order. Smut. Zombies, Blood, Violence,Military slang, Action, Guns,and zombies.


He stood in the middle of a crowded military base camp, one that they had set up moments before sending the troops in. The place wasn't meant to hold more than a dozen people inside; so they'd had to put up several large tents. They were working on making it safer, putting up barricades around the small building and tents.

The whole mission was rushed, with not even enough time to prepare for an outcome like this. People were running around him, a few knocking him back, but he couldn't seem to care. He stared at the aftermath; already feeling exhausted. There was a growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't control; he felt lost, unsure of what to do, his fists curled into balls.

His eyes slowly took in the scenes around him; the people lying on the ground, the blood stains covering the gravel around them. So many people had been wounded and hurt. Every face he looked into was full of fear.

Torn and bloodstained clothes. Gunshot wounds. Flesh missing from arms, faces, necks.

There were many with wounds that were just too harsh to survive, and simply not enough doctors and medical staff to get to them in time. There were dozens of people, all of them scared and hurt in some way, all panicked and calling for help from the staff. There was no room to move the wounded or the bodies of the dead. Instead, they were treating life threatening wounds as best as they could, where they could, and were covering the injured where they died.

The orders came in at 0300 hours, for once waking him from a sound sleep. Everyone was to report to Konoha base camp, right outside the town. He was rushed there only to find that the place wasn't really equipped for anything other than training; there were soldiers rushing around, trying to set up operations at the boot camp. When he finally got his briefing, it was half-assed and only informed him that they were to enter the center of the city. Orders were friendlies mixed with bogie's shoot to kill anything that didn't look normal.

That bothered him. What the fuck was 'normal'? He had seen a lot of abnormal shit with the Seals. Besides, it was a big city and it was still in one piece, just going by the looks of it. So what exactly was going on? If it was terrorists, they would have said so.

Then they were getting into the hummers; fully equipped, the way they would be when anticipating an attack.

For him, though, there was another problem. This was his city; his home was just a few blocks from city hall; right down town. And he would have been in there too, if he hadn't stopped to spend the night with his adopted brother, Konohamaru, on the ranch. Nothing had been said to him by his brother about problems in the city. In fact, when he asked how things were going, Konohamaru replied, "Same as usual."

What could possibly have changed, so that within just a few hours the military felt the need to rush in? Not only that, but to call him in as well? He was a Seal; it was rare for him to handle any in-country missions. He knew none of the soldiers he was going in with; his usual team, if they did call them in, would take a while to get here. To him, it was beginning to look like waiting for them was no longer going to be an option. Still, he didn't feel quite right entering his home city with a group of rookies just out of boot camp; with no real explanation of their orders.

Naruto just did not like how this was starting.

The inner city was quiet when they entered it, which for some reason made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand. He didn't like not hearing all the hustle and bustle of the city life that usually filled these streets every day. Every day except for today, it seemed.

Then it happened so fast, it didn't even seem like he had time to blink.

The shit hit the fan; mostly because in those few minutes, the unit went from being ready for anything to a state of panic. There was shooting, and grenades were being used in open areas. Naruto felt a shudder rip through the ground as he tried to analyze what was happening. Another grenade hit a nearby building, sending rubble and broken glass flying around him.

Naruto looked at the soldiers, who were nearly a block away from him already. They were shooting randomly, bullets flying everywhere. What hadn't Naruto seen that had made them so panicked? He had lost focus and fallen behind; but now, with cars blowing up and soldiers shooting at nothing, finally his feet got moving again. He couldn't waste any more time thinking about this place and wondering what was going on. He had a job to do, and some idiots to control, it seemed, before innocent people could get hurt, though it was probably already too late for that.

"Bug out!" Naruto yelled as he approached the unit at a run. "Hey, chill!" His voice rose as he grabbed a soldier's arm, only to have the man panic and push him away. The fear was evident in the man's eyes, but Naruto was yet to see anything but bodies. Bodies of civilians, bloodied bodies, littered the streets where the unit had been. He noticed the blood, the empty shells, and he gritted his teeth as he went for the guy again. This was too fucking much. He growled when the soldier ran from him, gun ready and still in a blind panic.

This was crazy. His feet moved, slamming against the pavement as he ran after the delinquent unit, ignoring the bodies and the smoke that was filling the air because of the grenades that they seemed to be throwing every few minutes. He growled as he finally caught up to them, his body moving towards the closest solider, resisting the urge he had to hit the guy.

"Oomph." All thoughts flew from Naruto's mind.

He was literally thrown across the street by a 300+ pound lady in a muumuu. He didn't even have time to feel his pride being wounded. She was charging him again. There was nothing in his ten years of military life that was nearly as terrifying as the growling, foaming at the mouth, red-eyed, and blood covered face of the woman who was coming at him.

So, he took the shot. He followed his instincts; there had to be something wrong with her. The brief moment he felt bad for killing an unarmed citizen, even if she was fucked up, didn't last. She was slowly rising from the ground, snarling at him and charging. He threw the doubt out of his mind as he took aim again. There was really no way she should be able to get back up after being hit by an A3 submachine gun. He wasn't sure how many times he shot her before she finally went down. Those few moments seemed so surreal to him. He found himself staring at the lifeless heap of flesh, wondering if it had really just happened.

By the time he'd rejoined his team, half of them were gone. Maybe he was moving too slow; he couldn't say for sure. Then, it was like a brick wall had hit him, or he'd run into it face first: he had just killed a woman. A woman that had got back up and he'd had to kill again. His unit was killing civilians; now, he finally noticed that most were like the woman he'd just killed. Twice. Some though, some just looked fucking scared.

The ringing in his ears finally died out and now all he could hear was the yelling, the screaming, and the snarling. He raised his gun, firing another shot at a young woman, though he wasn't sure if that still mattered; she was covered in blood, the lower half of her jaw missing, just moments before the rest of her head exploded in front of him. He ignored the blood that had splattered from her head onto his cheek, some dripping off of his chin.

This wasn't right; and yet his body just kept moving by itself. He kept shooting until the ones charging him weren't getting back up. His boots felt heavy on the pavement as he ducked behind a car. He'd taken out a few more people. Taking aim over the hood of the car, a realization hit him. He was alone on this street. Most of the team was gone; in fact, there were none in his actual line of sight. All he could hear was gunfire and explosions in the distance.

He just needed time to think, he needed people he knew he could trust to fight with. He needed his team. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

Naruto took a deep breath as he made a break for a nearby building, moving at a run. He needed to be somewhere off of the streets, so that he was out of the open. So he could check his ammo. So he could think of a plan and not feel like a sitting duck.

Naruto took aim as he rounded a corner inside of the building; he hadn't seen anything, but he heard heavy breathing and light footsteps, leaving him alert and on edge. He stared at the door in front of him, his finger steady on the trigger as his foot lifted and kicked the door open.

Screams as the door burst open made his fingers retract from the trigger. His mouth opened, only to snap shut as he took in the sight of a group of people huddling together in the corner of the dimly lit room. Tables and chairs were tipped over and pushed together as a makeshift barricade; he noticed the children hiding behind them rush towards their parents, tears streaming down their small faces. There was panic and fear on the faces of the small group of adults. A few had blood on their shirts and faces. They stared at him for a moment and, when he finally lowered his gun, they rushed towards him. There was a confusion of panicked words, crying and questions. What was happening; was he alone? Was help finally here?

Their helplessness and need made him realize that he needed to get it together. There was no way he could tell them that he was just as freaked out as they were, not when he was supposed to be the one they could turn to for help. The group flinched a little as another explosion echoed throughout the building.

Naruto brows furrowed. Things were getting out of hand… It was amazing what fear could do to professionals—to people. The soldiers that were still alive were destroying everything; blowing things up and killing both normal people, as well as people that no longer acted like people anymore. They were so panicked that they weren't doing their job the way that they had been trained. Between the soldiers and those…things…there probably wouldn't be a city left by the morning; or any survivors, for that matter.

"Okay, I need you people to be quiet. I'm Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki Naruto, Navy Seals. I'm going to get us out of here, but you have to listen to me. I'm not asking, I'm telling." He didn't like how eerily calm his own voice was, though he was sure that calm was better than hysterical. Whatever strange quality his voice might have taken on didn't matter; it was enough to shut them up.

The group stopped talking; they stopped asking panicked questions, and stopped asking who he was. He glared at a man who started to speak again, stopping the guy mid-sentence. "I have the gun, I have the rank, and you will listen to me if you want to get out of this damned city. Now, stay low, and stay quite. Don't go after anyone, military or not. We're getting the fuck out of here." Naruto stared at the terrified cluster of people for a moment, making sure they got his point. He turned towards the door, lifting his gun to check his ammo before nodding. "All right, let's go."

Naruto stared at the sun that was starting to rise. It didn't offer the same comfort of coming home from a mission as it used to. It didn't offer the comfort of a new day, placing the latest mission in the past, as it had before. His eyes moved to where the city sat in the distance, though all he could see was the dark clouds of smoke that were surrounding it. No, it might be a new day, but the horror of his job was surrounding him, and his home was no longer the comfort that it once was. Home was no longer 'home sweet home', or the place he felt safest.

He watched a number of military personnel and civilians get shot, executed, here at the base. Why? Because it seemed if they were bitten or scratched, they started turning into one of those things that were rampaging in the ruins of the inner city. It was only a matter of time before they reached here; most of the soldiers, and even a few civilians, were standing guard as they waited for evacuation.

It left Naruto to wonder why; why was this happening?

He wanted to say that he didn't feel lost at the moment, but he did. He managed to call the ranch, telling them to head towards Suna's red sand military base and wait for him there. Thankfully, Konohamaru knew how to drive. At fourteen, Naruto had taught him in the pick-up truck, because his adopted parents were drunks; passing out in bars and getting into trouble, always needed someone to come get them. Since Naruto couldn't be there to do it, Konohamaru had to do it. They weren't bad people; they just enjoyed drinking too much. That, at least, had offered him some relief; the knowledge that the people he cared about would be safe.

Naruto stepped over a few bodies as he made his way quickly over to the radio station they had set up, dodging the people rushing past him.

Naruto wanted to hear his boyfriend's voice right now. He didn't care if it was a cliché, he didn't care if it made him sound weak. He just needed to hear Sasuke's sarcastic voice, even if it wouldn't make anything better; even if it meant he would be telling Sasuke about what had happened to their home. He just needed it. He was sure that this was the worst time to do this, but he just needed to. Sasuke was his comfort when shit went wrong; and today, shit had gone wrong. Just hearing his voice right now would help him clear his head, it would just make him feel better.

"Hey, Shikamaru, can you patch me through to the medical center? I, uh—"

"Want to check on Sasuke?" the technician asked, no teasing or amusement in his voice.

Naruto guessed he should have known that with what was going on, they wouldn't poke fun at his need to talk to Sasuke every time things hit him hard after being in the battlefield.

Shikamaru interrupted his thoughts. "Make it fast, before the captain gets back."

Naruto nodded as he took the phone. "Thanks, man."

He wished Sasuke was here so they would have each other's backs; yet at the same time, he was grateful that Sasuke wasn't here. He refused to think of anything else. "I need Uchiha Sasuke's room please." Naruto's sighed as he was put on hold. He wasn't sure what he was going to say yet. He would rather tell Sasuke in person but knew someone would beat him to it, if they hadn't already. "Sasuke?" Naruto's brows furrowed as the woman's voice came back on the line.

"I'm sorry sir, there was some sort of mix up; Mr. Uchiha was sent to Konoha Hospital instead, though his transfer was scheduled for tomorrow." There was a thunk, and the woman hesitated a moment before saying, "Hello? Sir?"

Naruto's eyes widened as the phone hit the table, not caring what else the woman had to say. His hands were shaking when Shikamaru started speaking to him; his mind was racing with thoughts so loud that he couldn't hear the Nara over them. This couldn't be right. He was there when the plane took off for Suna after their recent mission, because it had the optometrists and ophthalmologists in the world. So it was impossible for him to be in Konoha Hospital. It wasn't a mix-up; there was no way to mix something like that up! If he was here, Sasuke would have called him. No, he was in Suna, and Naruto was going to meet up with him in a few days! No. No. No.

"Fuck!" His fists balled, still trembling against his camouflaged pants. "Sasuke's in there." He couldn't hide the panic this time. "Sasuke's fucking in there."

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes widened, watching Naruto as he stared through the front of the dark green communications tent.

Naruto couldn't even face his friend. He could only stare out of the tent, his mind reeling with thoughts of what was happening in the city. The city Sasuke was now in.

"Shikamaru, he can't see! And he's in there! He's supposed to be in fucking Suna!" Naruto's fists hit the table causing the laptops and radios to rattle. In his mind, one phrase repeated over and over, blocking everything else. He can't see. He can't see. He can't see. Sasuke couldn't see; he needed surgery, and he needed to be in fucking Suna.

"Fuck." Naruto's hand came up to his face, his fingers rubbing his chin. There were no options, nothing to think about…

"I gotta go get him," said Naruto as he finally turned to Shikamaru, who'd given up trying to talk to him.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

Shikamaru had spoken the same words that Naruto would normally say as they went onto a battlefield; it was a strangely comforting to hear someone saying the same thing to him.

"Head shots, Naruto. It's the most effective way to take them down." Naruto nodded as Shikamaru continued, "There are a few guns and a grenade left behind the tent; get them now and be careful slipping out of the gates. They're being watched by snipers, not that anything is going to get in uninvited. You don't want to get shot by accident."

"Thanks," said Naruto, slipping out the back of the tent. He grabbed the clips shoving them in his vest, before adding the two handguns. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was still there; he hoped to the Gods that he wasn't. He hoped that this was just a wild goose chase which he would find funny later on, when Sasuke would yell at him for going back in there. But all communication had been cut off and everyone that was evacuated was here, as far as he knew…

So, he had to assume Sasuke was still in the hospital; probably scaring those things away with his Uchiha aura. It was a stupid thought, he was sure, but it made him smile briefly. The thought of those infected people running away from a blind Uchiha because he was frowning offered some comfort to him. Only Sasuke could do something like that. The thought of Sasuke remarking that he was wasting his time because he could save himself, thank you very much, helped to ease the knot in his stomach, though not enough to make him feel better.

Naruto needed to clear his head. The only thoughts he needed were about getting in and getting out alive, and in the company of his full of himself boyfriend. That's all that mattered and all he needed to concentrate on. "Get in, get Sasuke, get out, and head to Suna. Everything else can wait."

Naruto had made it almost all the way to the back of the base without any problems. Of course, everyone was too busy to take notice of a single solider wandering around. They were too busy covering bodies, too busy helping civilians and wounded soldiers, too busy dressing wounds; busy trying to stay busy and on guard. He moved around the carefully, trying to avoid bumping into anyone or stepping on any bodies, while still being quick about getting out. He hadn't had any problems…until now.

He was at the back gate; a guy with a gun was guarding the hummers on the other side. At least there was only one guy. Naruto approached him, saying, "Hey, buddy, I'm here to relieve ya."

"But…I just started."

The man started frowning as Naruto moved closer, his hand moved slowly to his gun.

It was a mistake; Naruto mocked the sluggish movement in his head. He moved fast, his fist connecting with the soldier's gut. He let the guy fall to the ground, coughing, and his elbow lifted as he dropped to his knee, striking the guy hard enough to knock him out cold. The man fell limply to the ground. "Sorry, buddy," he mumbled.

Naruto ducked as low as he could, making a run for a military hummer. His mind was at work; it was a thirty minute drive to the hospital normally, and he was sure that with the state the city was in when he left, it would now take longer and come with some obstacles. So, he would borrow the hummer, to make this easier and faster.

Naruto opened the door to the truck, groaning when he heard shouting. He looked over his shoulder to find three soldiers running towards him; he wasn't going to waste any more time. He jumped into the powerful vehicle, starting the engine and quickly hitting the gas, lowering his head slightly out of reflex when he heard gunfire. He ignored it, for the most part, ramming the large metal gates, until the hummer flew through. They were fast; they could seal it off in no time, he was sure. Besides, it's not like he could have stopped to open and then close them; not when there were submachine guns firing at him.

The ride was bumpy, and he was sure the truck has some bullet holes and dents from the gates and guns, but he'd made it through and was not slowing down for anything as he headed towards the city. Towards Sasuke.


End file.
